


Frustration

by MadamPuddifoot



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot
Summary: Solas just broke up with Lavellan, and she is in need of checking her frustration. Can Tamassran techniques of sexual relief in the Qun provide the therapy she needs?





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Dragon Age or any of the characters in the aforementioned series.
> 
> Explicit sexual situations/vocabulary.

Frustration. That about sums up the feelings during her passionate romance with Solas, who had the gall to dump her moments after proclaiming his love for her and permanently removing the one attachment to her Dalish clan she had left.

After returning to Skyhold from the excursion to Crestwood (only to have her heart crushed by the first man she ever loved), she retreated to her room to sulk. Her frustration was at its tipping point. She had been saving herself for him, wanting nothing more than those romantic nights spent together to end in sweet release. But, he always pulled away.

Her hands were in her panties, fingers exploring the folds of her womanhood. She had been turned on so frequently the past few months with no relief. Thinking of the break up was only making her angry, and she started to lose interest in satisfying herself.

Memories snapped from the break up to the latest tension filled night. Solas had questioned her curiously about the nature of her spirit. Eyes still closed, she focused on that memory.  
  
  
The intense passion, love, and slight confusion she felt as she gazed upon the look of torment on his face as his true feelings for her dawned on him. The swift movement of his kiss after she stopped him from walking away… Again. No, don’t think about _again_. The ferocity when his lips met hers, tongue moving in without hesitation, hand moving down her spine, meeting her ass, caressing and squeezing. The moan that escaped her lips that caused him to breathe harshly, and pressing the evidence of his arousal against her. And her, up against the wall, where the coolness (or was it the magic) of the stone was causing her to erupt into goosebumps. Kissing her still, lips then neck, both still clothed. Hoisting her legs around his waist, his upper body keeping her pinned and continuing to grind his hardness into her, and her now wet. The grinding becoming quicker, his breath, harsh and hot against her neck, matching his grinding pace. Then stopping abruptly, releasing her from being pinned, turning away ashamed, muttering “Ar lath ma, vhenan”.  
  
  
She was rubbing herself furiously, close to her climax. She attempted to keep focused on the feeling of his hardened member pressing and moving against her core, and the hotness of his breath and ferocity of his determination to both have her and not. Her eyes pried open as she got stuck on the memory of his now meaningless proclamation. Unable to finish, she cursed “Harrellan!”

There was a fake cough that sounded near the steps in the room. Her hand flung from her panties as she dove for the covers to pretend as if she were merely having a bad dream..

“This a bad time?”

The Iron Bull was facing away, having evidently caught her in the act, and not wanting to seem as though he wanted to watch.

“No, it’s fine, come in,” Lavellan beckoned him. She would have been embarrassed, but the aggravation she felt for yet again not achieving release overtook any other feelings she currently had.

“I heard about what happened, you holding up?" Bull asked, sitting on the cushioned bench near the bed. 

Lavellan shrugged.

“You look tense. The Tamassrans have a good remedy for that,” Bull explained. She knew for a fact he had caught her in the act now. She recalled talking to Bull about the Tamassrans helping with sexual relief as a form of therapy.

“I recall that particular conversation,” Lavellan replied, looking at Bull to see if he was thinking what she was thinking.

“I was Ben-Hassrath, but I had my fair share of Tamassrans. Learned a thing or two.”

Lavellan, so wrought with tension, still slick from her self exploration moments ago, wanted nothing more than for Bull to screw her brains out.

It was always difficult to tell what Bull was thinking. Fortunately, he spoke. “I know it’s a bit soon, but I am here if you need.”

He stood back up and made his way toward the stairs to let himself out.

“Fuck me,” Lavellan said. She wasn’t quite sure what came over her, but she needed this.

Bull stopped and turned back to face her. “Hm?”

“Fuck me. Hard.”

Bull grinned. “Na’thek.” He approached the bed, pulled the covers off her to reveal Lavellan’s tight silk shirt, in which her taut nipples pressed hard against the fabric, with the wetness of her panties splayed below.

“I am going to tie you up,” Bull said. Lavellen nodded. She had invested in leather straps and rope in the hope that Solas would one day use them on her. At least they will be put to use now.

“Closet,” Lavellan motioned toward the door next to her bed. It took no time at all for Bull to find what he needed.

“Face down, ass up, hands flat on the bed between your legs,” Bull demanded.

Lavellan flipped herself over, ass in the air. Her face was smashed into the bed as her arms (the only thing that would prop her up) folded underneath her and were now between her legs. 

She couldn’t see much, but she heard Bull approach. He set the leather straps and rope on the bed. He growled, presumably at the sight of her in such a compromising position. His rough hand, big enough to cover nearly her entire ass, stroked her lower back causing her to twitch in anticipation. She moaned. He smacked, and then his fingers traced their way over her ass, down onto the wet part of her panties. She shook and jerked toward him, wanting nothing more than to feel his fingers inside her.

“Not yet,” Bull said softly. He pulled the panties off her roughly, and began to knot her wrists together with the rope. 

“Are you comfortable?” he asked.

“Mmmmhmmm,” Lavellan moaned. It felt good to have no control. To know that satisfaction was only moments away.

Bull tied her wrists to her ankles, making sure she wouldn’t be able to propel herself up later. Ensuring everything was comfortable enough, he tightened the rope to the foot of the bed, locking her legs in place, for perfect access to her.

He pushed his arousal against her so she could feel his size. She inhaled sharply. To make the transition of his size easier, he teased her opening with his finger before pushing it inside her.

Lavellan cried out, but the sound was muffled as her face was still smashed into the bed. His finger was at least as large as an average man’s cock. Bull slid his finger in and out at a steady pace, her slick still warm from her own doing. He slowly entered a second. Lavellan breathed out harshly, and bucked her ass further into the air, if that was possible.

“Fuck me, now. Please.”

“Na’thek. Tell me if it becomes uncomfortable.”

Lavellan nodded. Bull pulled his fingers out of her, brushed against her clit (still sensitive from her rubbing), and then grabbed onto her hips. She could feel her arousal on his fingers. 

He placed himself at her entrance, and slammed into her. She cried out, before reveling in the feeling of him in her. He pulled out slowly before slamming into her again.

“Unffffph!” Lavellan gurgled. Her eyelids were tightly shut, but her eyes still rolled into the back of her head. He was so big. She’d never experienced anything like it. It was painful, but it was good.

Bull slammed again. And again. Skin slapped against skin. One of his hands, that was previously on her hip, found its way to her clit, where it rubbed harshly.

“Hnnnggghh, fuck me faster!” Lavellan demanded.

She was the one being dominated, but still calling the commands. Bull obliged, and continued to slam into her but at a faster rate. His hand on her clit rubbed more feverently. Lavellan’s moans came faster, more strangled. Pressure started to build in her lower abdomen.

“I’m going to cum,” she screamed, still muffled. 

Bull pulled his hand away from her bud, still slamming into her hot, wet cunt. Lavellan groaned in disapproval. His hand, wet, traced her spine and found the back of her head, where he grabbed her hair and pulled her head up from the sheets.

“What did you say,?” he growled. He slowed his pace slightly, but was so deep in her it didn’t matter. She was still unravelling.

“I’m cumming,” Lavellan said, hoarse from screaming into the bed.

“Fucking right you are.” Bull pushed her head back down into the sheets, and returned his hand to her clit and continued. 

The pressure in her abdomen exploded, her orgasm causing her to sputter and writhe as much as she could in her confines. Bull held himself steady inside her, allowing himself to feel her contractions and tightening around him. Her muffled screams of sweet release driving him mad. She slackened slightly, but he wasn’t finished. He needed only a few more pumps.

He slowly pulled out, and then slammed back in, her cum drenching his cock. The sensitivity of her clit overwhelming, Lavellan jerked and moaned. He slammed again. And again. Finally, he pulled out fully, and laid his cock between her ass cheeks. He grinded against them until he let out a strangled growl and she could feel his hot cum drip on her ass and roll onto her back, his cock twitching until the last of it was released.

He quickly removed the ties from the foot of the bed, and untied her legs and wrists so that Lavellan could reposition herself. She flattened against the bed, slack-jawed and slightly drooling. Her eyes were heavy with ecstacy.

Bull covered her with a blanket before moving to dress.

“Sleep well, Lavellan,” he said.

She opened her eyes and propped herself up on her arms.

“Thank you, Bull. That was… wonderful.”

“Any time, Boss.”

As Bull left, Lavellan sunk back down into her sheets. Still reveling in the feel of everything that just happened, her mind couldn’t help but wander to Solas. What it would have been like if they had actually been this intimate. Of him holding her afterward. She still loved him. More than nearly anything. And suddenly a familiar feeling began making its return. Frustration.


End file.
